Unexpected World
by Eternaly Serene
Summary: Naruto suddenly finds himself in a place where there's two of him! or well he's considered Naruto's twin, someone that was supposed to be dead. But as if that wasn't enough, he has parents! Oh boy, how's this gonna work out?
1. Not Naruto?

**Ch.1 Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Obviously

**Warning:** Contains curses and words that should not be read by children, some OOC-ness, and some tiny amount of angst.

**A/N:** _This story is still under construction and some details may change! _The start of this could be confusing, but if you read long enough you will understand (I Hope…)

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah"_= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

It was late, and the sun was setting over the leaf village. Minato, the yondaime Hokage, sat in his office thinking. A few days ago two ANBU, in a group of five assigned to watch the boarder of a village that was currently in a civil war, had been on their way home because they had found… someone. This someone having a striking resemblance to his eldest son Naruto, except he had whiskers on his face and was slightly more built than him.

To say he was unnerved was an understatement.

He had personally seen the boy, of course he had! When an ANBU had come barging inn to his office and said that they had found his son out cold several miles away from the village and had brought him to the hospital, he had immediately flashed there to see if he was ok.

It was then that he'd seen the marks on his face, and saw that, no this was not Naruto. It was then that he felt the urge to see if his son was ok, so he had told the medics to look over the mysterious boy till he got back. He went home to find his wife Kushina and his children, Kozu, Nanami, Ren and Naruto, all eating dinner and had sighed in relief.

But that still left some questions: Who was the kid in the hospital? And why did he look so much like Naruto?

This was what he'd been thinking about for the last five days and now with the DNA test they had taken of the Kid lying on the desk in front of him, he was even more shocked. It had matched Naruto's DNA completely. There was only two explanations, one they were the same person, but that was entirely impossible, so that option was out of the question, also his son did not have those marks on his face. The second possibility he really didn't want to think about, but with the matching DNA, he had to… Twins had the same DNA... Naruto had been born with a twin brother, but he had died shortly after birth….. What if they had been wrong…

God, he really didn't want to think of and definitely not remember that day. The day after Naruto and his twin's birth… The day Kushina was kidnapped during an attack on the outer border. Kushina had still been weak after child birth, and with the all the commotion the attack was making, no one had noticed anything. But that was not all, one of his sons had been taken with her, Naruto's twin brother had been kidnapped as well.

They had spent hours looking for her and his son, but when they found them, Kushina had passed out from stress and the building, that she had been taken out of, had exploded before they had found his son… They had been looking for survivors but found no remains, it had been a powerful explosion that was powered from chakra, and all types of organic material was gone. The explosion had been an accident so they knew everyone were still inn the building…. That was how he'd lost his son. Before he even got to see him. That was 12 years ago.

He remembered Kushina's face when he had told her. It had been so broken and full of sorrow. He knew she blamed herself. After that, she had been so focused over not loosing Naruto as well. It was her way of dealing with it. Later they had gotten an other son, Ren, he was 10, they also got a daughter, Nanami, she had just turned 9 and then Kozu, he was 5.

He closed his eyes to stop thinking… It didn't work. What if this boy was his 'dead' son… no he couldn't be, could he. . _'I can't ignore the DNA test' _he thought with some amount of hope in it. His feelings of all this was confusing, he both hoped the boy was and wasn't his son. Of course he and Kushina would be overjoyed find him alive and well, but the boy, he would be confused and probably very sad that he grew up without them. _'Maybe he'd even be angry… No! no such thoughts'_. He straightened himself in his chair, looking out of the window behind the desk, towards the hospital.

The medics at the hospital had said he suffered from chakra exhaustion and had a severe concussion. He had no identification on him, which was odd if he'd been traveling. He had been wearing orange pants and a black turtleneck sweater with no sleeves and had kunai and shuriken pouch with him, so they figured that he was a ninja and since he didn't have a headband they assumed he was traveling. It was rare for a ninja to stay in one place if they didn't belong to a ninja village.

Minato was a bit amused that the boy wore orange. _'Heh, just like Kushina and Naruto'_ his expression turned grim. '_I need to find out, this is driving me crazy, this not knowing, this possibility… Not to forget I have yet to tell Kushina, wonder how she'll react' _he thought grimly before he went home for the day.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Kushina was fuming. A few days ago her husband had come home early seemingly in a rush and had looked so relived to see them. When she asked about it he had just brushed it off and said he had to get back to work. Ever since then he'd been acting so weird and no one wanted to tell her what was going on, DAMN IT.

'_I know something's bothering him, why cant he just tell me, it cant be that bad, arrg, when he gets home he's so dead' _She thought. She'd just laid Kozu to sleep and was waiting for Minato to get home. She heard the door open and smirked evilly, he was going to tell her, even if she had to beat it out of him.

Minato walked into the kitchen to find his wife looking right at him with an evil look on her face. He paled. There were only one true scary thing in the world and that was Kushina when she was angry. _'Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have kept it from her so long'_ he thought before walking forward slowly taking his wife's hand and taking her outside on the balcony.

Kushina looked at her husband "So, you finally going to tell me what's been bothering you the past few days?" she asked, well more demanded.

Minato looked back at her thinking of how to tell her, when he decided he said "Well, you remember the day I came home early right?" he asked, she nodded and he continued "Well there was a reason for it, just an hour before I came, an ANBU from the border came into my office saying that Naruto was in the hospital out cold and that they had found him outside the village" Kushina looked at him with both a worried and confused face "Naturally I went to the hospital to see him, but when I got there I didn't think it was Naruto, sure the kid looks like him, and not just a little. Anyway that's why I went home to see if he was here, he was so I was greatly relived" Kushina was about to say something but he cut her off "But that left the question, who was the kid at the hospital. We took a DNA test and… well… it…" he stopped, the look of shock entering his wife's face "It matches Naruto's completely" he didn't need to say any more, he saw that she knew what he was telling her.

"Are you saying…" Kushina looked like she was on the verge of breakdown. _'No it can't be, he died, we were sure of that. Naruto doesn't even know of him' _thought were swirling in her head and she looked away from Minato. She was still touchy on that subject.

"Yea, I'm saying that we believe… he's Naruto's twin brother. There is no other explanation" he said and saw tears build up in his wife's eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand and brushed away the tears before kissing her while holding her close.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

The next day was somewhat hectic. Kushina wanted to go to the hospital immediately when she woke up, but she had to get Nanami and Ren ready for the academy and deliver Kozu at the kindergarten first. Naruto had a team meeting this morning so he had already left, and of course her husband should already be at the hospital making sure everything was in order.

Minato was at the hospital, he was deep in thought while on his way to see the boy. _'Wonder what his name is, too bad we didn't get too name him though'. _He hoped the boy would wake soon, it had been almost a week of wondering how he was. _'Wonder if he's anything like Naruto, they are twins… but still, I wonder'_. his thoughts where swirling in his head and now that he'd told Kushina he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

He was broken from his thoughts when he was outside of the room. "Sensei, I knew you'd be here sooner or later" a warm voice said. He looked up and at his student Rin. "Hey Rin," he gave her a smile "And how'd you know that?" he asked. "Well, I am one of the medics that is in charge of the boy in there, as such I know everything we know of him so far. So I knew you'd be here, and is Kushina coming later?" she said am little smug.

Minato smiled "Yes she'll be over shortly. So you know then?" he asked his eyes shining in happiness. "Yes I know, I even found out before you" she smiled and went into the room, Minato following.

She walked over to the bed where the blond boy was resting "It's amazing how similar he and Naruto is. I get that they're twins, but twins that grow up away from each other are usually very different, both mentally and physically. The only physical difference I can see is this boys height and those cute whiskers on his face" She said while looking him over and checking his vitals.

Minato raised an eyebrow _'Cute?' _he wanted to laugh at that, but he decided not to. "Oh, I didn't know that" he said instead. Rin turned to him and "Yea, they sure got some strong genes, after all Naruto's literally a mini-you. Now you'll probably have two mini-versions running around." She chuckled at Minato's expression at that and continued "He should wake up any time now, so I'll leave you with him" she smiled and left the room.

Minato looked at his long thought to be dead son with a sad smile. _'I can't believe he's alive… He's probably going to demand an explanation from us, maybe he'll even go as far as hate… No! don't think like that, it'll be ok'. _Thoughts like this was going through his head _'Not to mention we haven't even told Naruto that he had… has a twin, wonder how he's going to take that. He's always said he felt like something was missing'. _His train of thought brought him to how different things might become now.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close before he heard a silent gasp. He turned to find Kushina wide eyed. "Wow, when you said they looked alike you weren't kidding, it's not weird that the ANBU mistook him for Naruto" Kushina said in a low voice as she silently went over to her son that she hadn't seen in 12 years.

Minato stayed silent, watching his wife look over their son. He watched her look at his peaceful face, stroke the back of her hand over his cheek and smile at the whisker like marks. She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall, but she didn't let them, just smiled.

Kushina looked back at her husband and smiled a truly stunning smile. She went over and hugged him. She didn't know how long they had been standing there just holding each other when the boy on the bed began to move. They let go of each other and observed the boy.

The boy stirred, his breathing sharper and he let out a groan. His hand went to his head as if in pain. They saw him open his eyes only to close them quickly, frowning. He opened them again, slowly this time, and looked around the room. His gaze landed on them and his face clearly showed confusion, his blue eyes shining. They looked at him for what felt like forever, but was probably just seconds, until he asked a question.

"Um" he coughed a little, his voice a little rasp "Who are you?, and where am I?" he tried to sit up and felt his muscles protest, however he was stopped by a hand on his chest pushing him down again. "Don't! you should rest, chakra exhaustion is nothing to scoff at" the blond haired man said "Now, I'm Minato and this is my wife Kushina, as for where you are, you are at the Konoha hospital" he said again while the two of them smiled. "Now, would you like to tell us your name" the red headed woman asked with a kind smile.

The blond frowned as if in thought and looked away before he said "That's a good question" in a low voice. "Do you know who I am?" he asked as he faced them again his face still confused.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other worried, did he have some sort of memory loss, or was this a trick of some sort. "What, you can't remember?" Minato asked. The blond boy just looked at him and shook his head in a no. The grown ups just looked at each other again before thinking _'This is going to be difficult'._

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

TBC…

Naruto with amnesia in a completely different dimension, this can never end well.

Ok just so you know, in this fic since it's a different dimension I make the rules, meaning both Rin and Obito are alive, that includes the Uchiha Clan. Matters on that and the Kyuubi will be explained in later chapters.

The story about Kushina seems possible to have happened in the real Naruto world too.. Well at least it does for me, but there Minato, or anyone else, wouldn't have found out that she was gone until it was too late and that's how she and Naruto's twin died. Well, in this story at least…

But anyway tell me what you think and don't hesitate to ask question if you're confused. Even if you think it's bad, but then please explain why you feel so though XD. And please review. Thank you.


	2. Family

**Naruto Unexpected Journey Ch.2 Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Obviously

**Warning:** Contains curses and words that should not be read by children and some OOC-ness

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah__" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato and Kushina were outside of the hospital room where their son was. They were talking to Rin. "Is there any chance of him having memory loss by any chance?" Kushina asked, her eyes worried.

Rin looked at them before she smiled "I take it he woke up then, good. As for the memory thing, yes there is a good chance for that as he had a very severe concussion, and from the way you asked that, I'd say that he may suffer from temporary amnesia" Kushina calmed a little, probably because she said it was temporary.

Minato too looked a little relived but was still worried. After all he'd lost this kid once, he did not wish for that to happen again. "How long will he need to stay here?" he asked while looking at Rin with a little smile on his face.

Rin noticed his worry and smiled at the thought _'Only seen him a few times, and in a hospital bed no less, and he's already worried and protective over him' _. "Well, considering his extreme healing rate, seriously if someone else had a that severe case chakra exhaustion combined with a concussion, they would have been out for at least a month, he's been here for six days. So I say I want him here for tomorrow before you can have him, of course I need to come over sometimes to check on him" She said and looked at their stunned faces.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato was glad he'd left a clone in the office today, the paperwork he had received was enormous, he would have been stuck inn his office all of tomorrow if he hadn't done any of it today. Right now he and Kushina was in the living room waiting for their eldest son to get home from his mission, they had a rather long talk to go through with. The academy had a field trip with all of the students so Ren and Nanami wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Kozu was asleep upstairs and they hoped that it wouldn't be too much arguing in a high sound level. They knew Kozu understood what it meant when families argued, the parents of a friend of Kozu's made sure of that, and they didn't want him to be afraid of something like that.

"Well now it's just the hard part left, telling Naruto. I wonder how he's going to take it" Minato said and was about to continue when he heard a voice from the window.

"Take what, you've got something to tell me dad?" It was Naruto, he had come inn through the window. He had a curious look on his face blended inn with a confused and interested look.

Kushina looked at him and said "Young man! what have I told you about entering through the window" in a stern voice. Naruto quickly looked at her and said a quick apology. His mother was scary when she was angry.

Minato looked at him "Yes, son, come here and sit down" he said and motioned for the chair in front of the sofa he and the redhead where sitting in. Once Naruto sat down he continued. "We have something important to tell you… but promise you wont hate or be too angry with us ok. It was not our intention to keep it form you, but now you need to know"

Naruto looked at his parents with an odd look. _'Hate them, why would I… ahh never mind, but I really wonder why mom and dad are so serious all of a sudden. Well dad has been acting kind of weird lately, even Nanami thought so. Has this got something to do with that?' _he thought to himself before answering. "Mom, Dad, I could never hate you, be angry yes, but hate is a bit far, don't you think?" they didn't look relived. _'What's going on here, I've never seen them like this' _Naruto was getting worried.

Minato looked at his wife, she smiled reassuringly and he looked back at his son "Well, you might have noticed that I've been acting weird lately right?" he started with a question again just like with Kushina yesterday. He saw his son nod and he kept up his story telling. "Do you remember that time I told you about the day after you were born?"

Naruto looked at his father. What could this be about, yes he'd heard that his mother had been kidnapped and he knew that sometimes after his birthday she would sit still and look out of the window, why he didn't know. _'What can that have to do with this though?"_ He asked himself before he nodded to his father.

Minato looked at him before he began again "Well, I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this but… oh well here goes, Naruto you were born with a brother, you have a twin, or had, eh have… err I'll come back to that" he saw Naruto gape and then open his mouth to speak, he just raised his hand and said "I know you want to say something but let me explain. That day, when your mother was kidnapped, your brother was as well. In the retrieval there was a huge explosion and everyone inside the building died. We had gotten her out of it, but… your twin was still ins.." he didn't get to finish.

Naruto looked confused and blurted out before the elder blond finished "What! a twin? mom, dad why haven't you told me this before, and why tell me now, I mean just what were you thinking I deserved to know about this" he said all of this in an angry voice and they saw him becoming very angry and uncomfortable.

Kushina broke inn this time "Naruto, like your father said, we never meant to keep this from you, it's just it was hard for me and your father to talk about it, you've got to understand that we never meant any harm by.." she was cut off.

Naruto rose to his feet "That's just it mom, I don't understand, I was born with a twin brother that I never knew of because you never told me. Of course I would be hurt, what were you thinking, and why are you so serious, why tell me now. For all I know you could just have kept it from me my entire life…" he was cut off this time.

"Naruto! How can you say that, we would have told you anyway, just when you were a bit older. Anyway back to the story" Naruto sat down with an angry expression on his face "Now were was I, oh, well we had gotten your mother out of there but your brother, well he was still in the building when it exploded" Naruto's face became softer, almost sad as he saw his mother wince "Or so we thought, turns out he's alive and now here in Konoha with amnesia, that's why we're telling you now. You have to understand that this is hard for us as well. We've believed him dead for 12 years, when he's been alive and hopefully not alone" Minato told his stunned blond in front of him.

Naruto was speechless, hadn't thought of it that way. He looked down, he was still angry, not as much, but they had still lied to him and he felt a little betrayed. "How long have you known?" he said in a low voice not looking at any of them.

Kushina was the one to answer "I found out yesterday and your father the day before that, so we haven't known for very long" she said in a soft tone. She looked at Minato and saw pain in his eyes. She knew he hated verbal fights, especially with his family.

Naruto got up and slowly walked out of the living room. "I'll be in my room if you need me" he said almost inaudibly but they still heard him. He walked up the stairs and got into the corridor where the bedrooms were. He walked past Kozu's room when he heard a small whisper 'Nii-san' it said. He walked back and into his little brothers room.

He saw his brother look at him "Hey Kozu, why are you awake at this hour?" he asked silently while smiling a bit. "Um I heard you, mommy and daddy talk, couldn't sleep" He said sleepily still looking at up at his brother.

Naruto looked a little guilty, he was the one who had raised his voice after all. "Uh, sorry about that, we were just having a bit of an argument ok" he said. Kozu still looked at him, almost longingly

The little boy visibly panicked a little "Nii-san, you're not going to leave are you?" he asked. Naruto looked at him confused. "Of course not Kozu, I wont leave you or anyone in this house ok, so don't even think that" he told him as he sat down on the bed.

Kozu didn't look convinced "But, but you argued and people leave each other when they argue… promise you wont leave?" he said and clinging to his brother. Naruto smiled "Yes, I promise, I wont leave. Know why?" He asked while ruffling the child's hair, when Kozu shook his head no, he said "Because our family is too strong for such things as a little argument to come between us, ok" he grinned a little when he saw the five year old smile.

"So, go back to sleep now, it's late" he said and stood up too leave. Kozu laid back in bed but asked one more question "Nii-san, if you have a brother, does that make him by brother too?". Naruto looked at him surprised, had he heard that much?, and then he said "Yes… yes Kozu, you have another brother, and he is my brother as well, just as Nanami is both of our sister and Ren our brother. We are family" he said and walked out of the room and carefully pushing the door so it wasn't entirely closed. He heard the whisper of 'g'night' and went to his room, unaware of the presence of both his smiling mother and father.

"Well that went better than expected" Minato whispered to his wife who only nodded in return before they made their way towards their bedroom for the night. Tomorrow was going to be tiresome.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Naruto was lying in his bed in his bedroom thinking. It seemed unreal, but still. _'I've always thought something was off about me, like a part was missing. Heh, that sounds stupid… and sappy. This is too strange, me a twin. Wonder how Ami is going to take that. She'll probably squeal in delight at the prospect of another brother, older at that too' . _He got out of bed and went over to the window. _'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?'_ he asked himself.

He opened the window and went to the roof. The house was placed high up on a hill just at the edge of the village, he could see the village clearly, he saw the lights and some of the patrolling shinobi at the gate. He looked up at the stars, they were shining clearly today. That was rare, usually they were very dim cause of the village lights.

He continued looking up as he laid down. _'What kind of change is this going to bring? Surly things wont be the same' _he rose again and sat, looking towards the hospital, he could barely see it. _'Wonder what he looks like, he is my twin, but are we really that alike?' _he laid back down, once again looking at the star filled sky. _'Maybe we're alike in looks but I guess my personality is one of a kind, no one is as awesome as me!… maybe he's shinobi, like me, I mean that's entirely possible... What if he's not, that's also possible, that would bring much amusement I'm sure. His father one of the strongest shinobi to ever live, both here in Konoha and in the shinobi nations, and one of his sons a civilian' . _He kept thinking to himself that change would definitely come.

Then his expression changed into a frown _'Oh, no, what if he's like Ren, he's a worse prankster than me, ME… or maybe he's a complete jerk, like Sasuke teme, god I don't think I can handle one more of that bastard. If he is, then we are defiantly not going to get along with each other. … I've heard of twins hating one another before and that's a possibility as well'._ his frown morphed onto a look of worry with a tiny bit of sadness in in. _'I really hope he isn't… It's true what dad said, he might have been alone his entire life… I don't know if I could do that, having no one to go to when I would need help and such… What if he really was alone… is he going to be all grown up and such, is he going to be as boring as all adults are…'_ his thought took a new and more positive tone_ 'No of course not, after all he is _my _twin, he's probably as awesome as I am' _he smiled a little. _'Well, I better try get some sleep'_ he went back to his room, through the window and into bed. Tomorrow would be a day to remember.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Ok, a bit of an odd chapter, but there you go. Tell me what you think please. That means REVIEW! Thank you ^^


	3. Amnesia

**Ch.3 Amnesia**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Obviously

**Warning:** Contains curses and words that should not be read by children and some OOC-ness

**A/N: **Ok someone asked me if Nanami and Ami are the same person and yes they are, Ami is just a shortened version of it, a nickname if you want.

Nanami = Ami

"blah" = speaking

'_blah'_= thinking

"**blah" **= Kyuubi speaking

"_blah__" _= when reading or in a flashback

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Morning came fast for the Namikaze family and for once Naruto didn't want to sleep in. He was way too exited, he really wanted to see this twin of his and figure out how he was. The fear of him being like Sasuke had manifested and he had had a dream of just that. A clone of himself acting just as arrogant as Sasuke. Naruto shuddered at the thought. He made his way down and saw his mother making breakfast.

He tried to smile "M-morning mom, what's for breakfast?" he said. He was still a little angry, but he would at least _try_ to get along with his parents today. After all, it was supposed to be a happy day, a brother of his, one long thought to be dead, was returning to his family.

Kushina turned and smiled at her son _'At lest he's talking, I thought he'd give us the silent treatment. Maybe his talk with Kozu helped with that?' _she thought with relief. "Just some sandwiches, we need to get to the hospital to get your brother" she said and put a plate in front of her son with a face that said 'eat up' and sat down.

Naruto looked down at the plate amused "It sounds like your talking about Ren, I mean I don't know how many times we have had to go get him from the hospital after a prank gone wrong. Seriously he's a worse prankster then me, although not as good at executing them" he finished with a small grin.

Kushina whacked her son lightly over the head "He got that from you, you know. And you sucked at pranks to" she said a grin on her face. Naruto just looked at her with a pout "I did not" before remembering he was supposed to be angry with her and looked away, eating the rest of the sandwich.

Kushina just smiled and took the plate off the table and put it in the sink. "Your father will meet us there, he had something to take care of at the office. Ren and Ami-chan won't be home until this afternoon and Kozu is coming with us" she said and motioned for them to leave.

Naruto suddenly grinned "Heh, both Ren and Nanami are inn for a surprise when they get home" he said while taking on his shoes. His mother made a face but didn't say anything

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

They arrived at the hospital and saw Minato chat with his student. They walked over and came just in time to hear some of the conversation.

"… and he will not be doing anything that's even remotely close to exercising, maybe walk around a little, but nothing more than that, he shall be lying down and resting, got it?" they heard Rin say to Minato as they got close. She looked serious. "Yes I got it, he wont get out of our sight. Anyway how hard can it be to keep an eye on someone that has amnesia" it was a rhetorical question but Rin was going to answer anyway, or she would have if not for Naruto.

Naruto, who was having his head down, whipped his head up towards Rin and his father "What do you mean amnesia, doesn't he remember anything?" he asked, or rather demanded. When the three adults shook their heads he groaned "Aww, that's unfair, how can I find out anything about him if he himself cant remember?" he said. The others just chuckled. "Naruto I told you yesterday, he has amnesia. If you had paid more attention you would have noticed" Minato said to his son, glad that he was at least talking to them. Naruto just grunted and went to stand a little away.

Rin turned to the parents "I have some papers that needs to be signed. About him being hospitalized and about his identity, now if you would come with me" she said, rather formally, and led them to the reception desk.

Naruto was left on his own, Kozu on Kushina's hip. Then he heard his name being shouted "Naruto!" he recognized that voice, it was Kiba. He turned and saw the boy and his dog running over to him. _'What's Kiba doing here' _he thought and waved yelling "Hey Kiba!," when they got close he voiced his previous thought "What are you doing here?"

Kiba grinned a little "Well, I had team training yesterday and, eh, well I kinda went a little overboard and exhausted myself, had to stay here over the night. But what about you, why are you here?" he said while walking over to the reception to check himself out, Naruto following.

Naruto laughed a little of that first part "Sounds like you" he said. Then he focused on the last part of what the dog nin had said "Well, if I told you why I'm here you would just not believe me, so I'm going to spare you the info" he said, but smirked a little knowing Kiba would want to hear it even more now.

Kiba grew exited at what info the blond wasn't telling "What! No, now you've got to tell me. Is it some sort of big secret or something?" Kiba asked looking like he would explode from excitement.

Naruto just looked at him thinking _'He is worse than Ino sometimes', _before looking in the direction of his parents and saying, a bit higher so he knew they would hear him "Yea, a secret that's been kept from me for twelve years" Kiba looked at him funny and he continued, lower this time "If I told you I had a twin I never knew of, would you believe me?" he said seeing confusion in his friend eyes.

Kiba looked at Naruto as if he was crazy "A twin, seriously Naruto, if you had a twin we'd all know, you're not exactly subtle" he said, but then he saw Naruto grin and asked "What?" in a confused sort of way

Naruto just looked at him and said in a slightly angry and sad tone that was laced with bitterness "So thought I, until my parents oh just told me that my long thought to be dead twin is really alive and well, yea except he's apparently got amnesia". Kiba just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Minato and Kushina had just signed the papers and heard their son, they looked at each other in obvious pain and worry before each put a hand on their blond son's shoulders. "Well, we can go see him and take him home now, he's on the third floor" Kushina said but Naruto didn't look at her.

Kiba rose his eyebrows higher _'So it's true, damn the others need to know this' _he thought and said "Well then I'll leave you to it, bye Naruto see ya later" while running out of the hospital to find the other genin.

Naruto, Kozu and their parents just walked up to the room where the whiskered boy was. Room number 301, it was one of the rooms that was close to the operation rooms. Apparently he hadn't switched rooms yet after he was placed there. They went inside and was met with the sight of a blond boy in a sitting position on the bed, looking towards the window.

Naruto stopped and gaped at the sight. _'Damn it's like looking in a mirror, with a slightly more alive reflection but still… when they said we're twins they surely didn't joke about it'_ he thought.

The boy on the bed looked at them and smiled and said in a low voice "So, apparently you're my parents and they are my brothers, right?. One of the medics told me about you and said you'd come" while observing them. His eyes stopped on Naruto and their gaze locked.

Minato and Kushina smiled "Yes, we are, and as we said yesterday, I'm Minato and this is Kushina we're your parents. This is Kozu," Mianto motioned for the little boy in the woman's hands and smiled "And that's Naruto, your brothers, your other siblings aren't here at the moment though" the man said while smiling at him

The blond on the bed just looked at them. The little boy had dark orange hair and blue eyes. The woman… eh his mother, apparently, had dark red hair and a violet kind of eyes, and the man blonde hair like his with blue eyes. Then his eyes landed on his second brother. He was almost a reflection of him, the only thing different being the weird marks on his own face. _'Are we twins or something, we're so alike it's almost creepy.'_ he sighed mentally_ 'I wish I knew' _he thought.

The woman sat the boy she had on her hip down on the floor and reached for her bag. She took out some clothing and went over to him. "Here, I brought your clothes over, I washed them" she smiled as she said. He quickly dressed, and noted that the clothes were a little to big but saw no importance in it, and then they were on their way home.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A day later Naruto sat observing his siblings. Nanami and Ren where sitting in front of his twin, who still didn't know his name, asking and answering questions. He felt sorry for the guy, he knew how tiresome Ami-chan could be, especially when she found something she liked. This 'new nii-san' as she put it since she didn't know his name, not that anyone knew, was now her new interest at the time. She could switch interests all the time, he remembered when she wanted to try painting. He grinned at the thought, the living room had never been so colorful before.

Rin had just been there, deeming him ready for small activities again. _'Mom and dad looked rather skeptical though' _he thought as his mother came inn with something to eat for all of them. "Hey everyone, eat up, and Ami, Ren stop asking your brother questions he cant answer" she said stern, although still smiling and then looked at him "Naruto maybe you could take him out for a little tour of the village, or what do you think" she turned to the twin and found him nodding. "Good, after you've eaten then" she said and left the room.

Later the twins were walking the streets of Konoha "Here is the shopping district and over there is the ninja academy" Naruto explained as he showed his brother the town. Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to feel about all this. He was confused, happy, sad and angry all at the same time. Confused about all the feelings he was experiencing and how weird he thought all of this were, happy that he actually had a twin, the guy wasn't so bad, even if his memory wasn't quite with him. Sad because of both of his parents, he couldn't even begin to understand what went through their minds now that his twin had been found alive and well. And he felt sad for his whiskered double, he didn't have any memory, and when he got them back he would surely be even more confused then he was now. Much of this made him angry, and he was still somewhat angry and hurt that his parents had kept all of this from him for twelve years.

He looked back at his twin, he seemed to be looking around. "This sure is a large village" he said looking back at his twin with a grin. He grinned back, "Yea, it is. It's one of the largest in fire country" they laughed. He had found out that they were quite alike.

He walked to show him the training grounds. When they were there they heard a loud voice calling them. "Hey Naruto! and ehh…" typical of Kiba. Naruto turned and saw him and some others running over to them. He looked to the side and saw a curious look in his twins face. "Kiba!" he yelled back.

When the others got close they just looked. Both team 8 and team 10 were there, not including their senseis though, and Ino was the first one to speak up. "Wow, you guys really are twins" she said. The blond boys just looked sheepish and the whiskered one put his hand behind his head, rubbing his neck.

Naruto smiled "Yea, apparently, and trust me it's not just looks that's alike." He said and looked back at his twin "Well, um, this is Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. My team's not here, though you'll probably meet them later" his smile turned a little into a frown at the end.

His twin grinned "That's ok, sorry but I can't tell you my name, don't know it myself, whish I did though, trust me, having amnesia is _not_ fun" he said a bit sheepish. The others just smiled and suddenly Shikamaru spoke up. "Huh, even your voice sounds similar, troublesome, like one of you wasn't trouble enough. We were just hading out to the barbeque place, wanna come?" he said lazily like always.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

On the way there, the gang attracted a lot of attention. Rumors of Naruto's twin had spread like wildfire, why wouldn't it? After all he was the son of the Hokage and one that was completely unknown. He wasn't exactly common knowledge to the people of Konoha. Only the ones that had been there during, ether the birth or in the rescue mission knew of him, and those who where there during those where ether the ones closest to the family, or guards with duty of confidentiality, meaning they couldn't say anything about it.

The whiskered boy got a lot of looks by both civilians and ninjas alike. Everyone could see just how much the two blond boys resembled each other. Soon the whiskered boy had all of the attention from the people on the street and the ones in shops.

Naruto noticed and looked at his twin and saw him become very uncomfortable, he wasn't looking at anything but the ground as they walked, deliberately avoiding eye contact with anyone. Naruto frowned_. 'Wonder why he reacts like that, I mean it's not fun to be studied by unknown people, I would know all about that being 'the son of the Hokage' and all, but it's almost like he expects something bad to happen because of it… could it be some sort of habit?' _although that though scared him a little he brushed it off as shyness on his twins side at being in an unknown place with unknown people.

It seamed as though the others saw it as well, Shikamaru got an especially questioning look on his face, but they probably thought it to be the same as Naruto, shyness. But nonetheless they still sped up a bit.

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

Minato sat in his office with the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. They had just 'checked up on' how his sons, well more like _son_, had been doing on their trip around town with the crystal ball. And what they had seen had scarred them a little. When Minato had gotten to the office that morning he had seen the Sandaime in the Hokage chair. He had gotten a 'perfect' idea to spy on his sons too see how they were doing. Sarutobi had called him paranoid and tried to talk him out of it, but he himself was curious as to what the twins were up to.

They ended up spying on them meeting up with the rookie teams and making their way on to the streets. Though it was there they saw it. They saw the whiskered boy go from being happy, to confused, uncomfortable then to what looked like pained before ultimately looking down at the ground. They knew this because first the boy had smiled and talked with the others, then when they got into a more populated street he had started looking around and noticed something and started fiddling and then he had looked more down as if sad and then locked his gaze on the ground.

They had also seen what had caused those reactions, and that was what caused them to think for reasons for why he would react to attention as if it was a bad thing. The result of that thinking was what ultimately scared them in the end, especially Minato considering it was his son, the son he had just gotten back.

Sarutobi saw the look on his successor's face and tried to lighten the mood. "It could just be that the boy is ether shy or not used to a lot of people, you said it yourself, the boy may have been a traveler since he has ninja skills and no identification. The very fact that he was found out cold on a forest road outside a popular restock point (The village) for travelers also point towards that fact" he said with a smile, but even he wasn't so sure, for all they knew he might as well be some sort of spy. People without identification that was found outside the village was usually spies from another village, and the fact that he was found outside of a village that was currently in a small civil war, which would make infiltration of said village easy. Plus that it was common knowledge that Konoha shinobi were often there to watch the border. An injured boy would surely be taken to nearest hospital by one of them, and the nearest one just happened to be Konoha hospital.

There was only one problem in that theory, if that was the boys plan, then why did he still have his shinobi gear on him. He had kunai, shuriken, sealing scrolls and some medical supplies with him. He also didn't have any food, so that meant that he had not been inside the village.

That brought other questions as well though. Why was the boy there? and why was he out cold in plain sight?

~~oooooo-oo-oooooo~~

A/N: ok that's chapter three. I know it's been long since I updated, and I don't really have an excuse for why other than that I'm a slow writer. But two of my other stories are also going to be updated within the next few days.

Hope you like it so far R&R thanks C:


End file.
